En busca de Alemania II Plomo
by Ohcan
Summary: La puerta se cerró pero, ¿para siempre? ¿Qué fué de Ed, Win y Al?, ¿Y si existiera una forma de abrir la puerta?


**En Busca de Alemania (****Plomo)**

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Cierra los ojos no tengas miedo,

Que entre mis brazos yo te tengo

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Winry pues, sentada en su habitación estaba, era una noche de tormenta, y lo que no la dejaba dormir no eran los rayos, sino el pensar que podría ver a su amigo Edward una vez más.

En lugar de dormir, prefería hojear sus libros de alquimia (que bueno, eran de Izumi pero es mi historia!!!) poco a poco intentando hacer que cada párrafo, cada letra, se quedase en su memoria, al parecer el libro había estado en el poder de los hermanos Elric alguna vez, tenía más de un "Ed huele mal" o "Alphonse es demasiado estúpido" entre otras más frases que hicieron a Winry reír más de una vez.

Al día siguiente, pareciera que el cielo lloró todo lo que tenía que llorar, porque amaneció con un cielo despejado, azul como los ojos de Win, y un cielo tan dorado como sus cabellos. Lo primero que hizo Winry al despertar, fue correr a la casa de Izumi. Al llegar tocó la puerta.

-¿Quién anda?- pregunto Izumi al abrir la puerta.

-Soy yo, Winry-

-Ah Winry, pasa, pasa, no te quedes afuera-

-Gracias-

Ambas entraron a la casa de Izumi.

-¿Quieres un poco de té?- preguntó Izumi.

-Por supuesto-

Izumi llenó su taza.

-Muchas gracias Izu…- dijo Winry, pero Izumi la detuvo – perdón, sensei-

-Así es alumna- contestó sonriendo Izumi.

-Bueno, y ¿Cómo comenzamos?-

-Simple¿estudiaste?-

-Por supuesto-

-En ese caso, dibújame todos los tipos de círculos de transmutación que existen-

De alguna manera, Winry dibujó todos los círculos que el libro de Alquimia mencionaba, Izumi se asombró enormemente.

-Vaya, te felicito Winry-

Winry rió graciosamente y le agradeció.

-Tus amigos nunca lo hicieron tan bien, y menos a la primera- dijo Izumi aplaudiendo discretamente.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Winry.

-No desesperes, que la paciencia es crucial en el aprendizaje de la alquimia-

-Lo siento sensei-

Como Izumi dijo, el aprendizaje de la alquimia no es muy simple, mucho menos rápido. Pero¿qué era de Ed y Alphonse?

En un pequeño suburbio de Alemania, se encontraban los dos hermanos Elric discutiendo sobre la posibilidad de usar alquimia en el mundo que se encontraban.

-No se puede Al, entiéndelo- decía Edward.

-Puedo asegurarte que si hermano-

-Pobre Al-

-Es cierto hermano, te lo puedo probar-

-¿Cómo?-

-Pues antiguamente aquí existía la ciencia llamada "Alquimia"-

-Pero aquí era una ciencia trivial, como la astrología-

-Y cómo explicas…-

-No Alphonse, entiende-

-¿Y cómo abrieron la puerta?-

-Mmm, pero esta cerrada ya-

-Ese no es el punto, eso significa que si se puede usar la alquimia aquí, pero no es como la aprendimos, debe haber otra forma-

-Me pones a pensar a veces, pero quizá tengas razón-

-Creí que nunca dejarías tu orgullo-

-Cambié Al, desde que estamos aquí, valía mejor que cambiase-

-Y ¿Por qué hermano?-

-Extraño a todos, a Roy, Izumi, Amstrong, Roze, y sobre todo a Winry, y creí encontrar su equivalente aquí, pero al parecer no esta en ninguna parte de Europa-

-Pues, regresemos-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Regresemos, abramos la puerta-

-¿No recuerdas que la cerramos?-

-Pero como toda puerta, se puede abrir con mañas-

-Ya siéntate mejor Al, parece que estás delirando-

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ya pues, en Rizenbul, Winry caminaba por ahí, y se sentó enfrente de un pequeño escaparate de (creo es lógico) de herramientas, estaba pensando mucho al parecer. Un tipo se le acercó.

-Buenas tardes- dijo el extraño.

-Buenas tardes- dijo fríamente, Winry.

-Dudo que me conozcas, pero te he estado viendo desde hace tiempo¿quieres ir a Alemania verdad?-

El vaso de de plástico que Winry tenía se comprimió en el puño de ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Nada, sólo quería conversar, pero no es el momento, sólo guarda esto-

El desconocido le entregó una pieza de plomo en una servilleta.

-No lo toques- dijo el extraño – es un metal tóxico, consérvalo en la servilleta hasta que estés lista-

-¿Qué es lo que quiere decir?- preguntó Winry, pero el sujeto, como tragado por la tierra, desapareció.

Esa noche Winry no dejaba de pensar en que es lo que el extraño le quería decir, y recordó la primera página del libro después de la ley de los estados equivalentes; "Con alquimia se puede convertir una inútil pieza de plomo en oro". Reaccionó, puso la pieza de plomo en el suelo, juntó sus manos y energía comenzó a surgir, pero había un problema, no había hecho un círculo de transmutación, lo había olvidado…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Este es el segundo capítulo, espero les agrade, los dejo en suspenso por un rato, jaja, piensen lo que pasará.

Si quieren más solo pídanlo

Ohcan Ahcor


End file.
